It is well known that the dentine layer in a tooth usually contains dentine channels. It is assumed that exposure of said channels to external stimuli may occur due to the loss of enamel and/or gingival recession. It is speculated that such exposed channels may be responsible for the phenomenon of hypersensitivity to said external stimuli such as hot or cold fluid or applied mechanical pressure.
It is well known that hypersensitive teeth may be treated by applying various agents to the surface of said teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,006 describes desensitising teeth with a nitrate salt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,636 describes desensitising teeth with solutions of chloride salts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,021 describes desensitising hypersensitive teeth by applying an aqueous solution of alkali metal salts and ammonium oxalate to the surface of the teeth. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,185 and 4,751,072 describe desensitising teeth by treatment with potassium salts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,327 and 3,122,483 describe desensitising teeth with strontium ion and/or fluoride ion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,258 describes desensitising teeth by applying a dentifrice including a montmorillonite clay. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,309 describes a desensitising dentifrice composition that includes citric acid, sodium citrate and non-ionic polyol surfactant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,888,976 and 3,772,431 describe using a zinc or strontium ion containing astringent-desensitising agent in an effervescent mouthwash tablet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,006 describes desensitising teeth with a nitrate salt. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,636 describes desensitising teeth with solutions of chloride salts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,589 and 4,710,372 describe a dentifrice containing apatite particles for treating hypersensitive teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,883 describes the use of biodegradable microspheres to deliver chemotherapeutic agents to lesions and U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,480 describes treating teeth with anionic polymers complexed with a cationic germicide, such as chlorhexidine. WO 2004/028262 discloses coated chewing gums comprising poorly water soluble calcium salts or composites thereof which are able to support remineralisation of damages in the teeth.
Thus, the prior art teaches pharmaceuticals, such as tablets or solutions, which contain specifically prepared or expensive drugs for desensitising teeth. On the other hand confectionery products, such as chewing gums, are known which help to remineralise damages in teeth but which still require specific agents to achieve said aim, namely calcium salts or composites thereof. In some instances the prior art treatments rely on compounds which, for some other reasons, e.g. nutritional considerations, are already present in food, cosmetics or pharmaceuticals but whose concentration in the food has to be considerably increased in order to achieve the desired desensitising effect
Thus, there still remains a need to provide further and particularly improved uses, methods and compositions which are capable of prophylactically or therapeutically desensitising teeth in an animal or human being in need thereof. This is particularly due to the consideration, that the prior art treatments to desensitise teeth involve the use of either expensive or specifically prepared or large amounts of active agents, such as minerals, salt, polymers or microspheres. Thus, it is a particular problem of the present invention to provide a teaching to desensitise teeth which uses a consumer-friendly and widely accepted food ingredient in order to specifically desensitise teeth.